


【Silm】一个深夜的片段

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

梅格洛尔在一片空旷的黑暗里醒来。  
完全熟悉了环境以后，他推翻了先前的说法。这里并不空旷，因为填满了黑暗。当他想要给自己唱一首驱散黑暗的歌，却发觉自己只是个游离于此的意识而已，无法发声，因而也无法对一切改变。所以他继续沉默着，渐渐地他听到从很远很远的地方传来沙子，或是什么细碎的东西流动的声音。从那一刻起，时间的概念以流逝的姿态重回他的意识里。  
我在做梦。梅格洛尔的思维茫然地运转着，得出一个无需置疑的结论。这不是他第一次梦到诡异的场景，但这种空洞的恐惧感前所未有。他于是把全部的意识凝聚到那遥不可及的声音上，然而在他得以辨认出声音的源头之前，他被从中抽离了。  
他回到了一具躯体里，感受到了四肢，感受到了血液的流动，心脏的搏动，光的跃动。  
梅斯罗斯坐在床边，捧着一支点燃的蜡烛。  
“他们切断了房间里的供电。”飘向他耳边的声音轻得像沙漏里坠落的时间，“你冷的像块大理石。”  
似乎有深冬的风从房间仅有的通风口处灌进来，在两人头顶盘旋。梅格洛尔披着衣服坐起，床板在他身下发出威胁性的吱嘎声，他毫不怀疑这张床板随时都有可能从中间断裂，然后把自己卷进一个深不见底的洞穴。  
这个荒诞而寒冷的念头终止于左肩隐隐发作的灼痛，梅格洛尔在烛光照不到的地方眉头紧蹙。他不确定维拉向自己的血液里注射了什么以至于他睡得昏天黑地，但药物无疑加速了伤口的愈合。兼之他灵魂中的火焰烧得旺盛，不允许已经成为过往的伤口蚕食他的心神。  
但他的哥哥失去了右手。  
梅格洛尔无法控制自己不去瞟向那条手臂，在中断出描摹着空缺之物的轮廓。那里曾有一只强劲修长的手，在满溢着光明和幸福的年代里稳稳握住稚童执笔的手，以笔尖为舞者的足。也曾在怀疑与惶恐滋生的年头里，用梅格洛尔拨弄乐器的从容和双胞胎驰骋街头的迅猛操控最为冰冷无情的枪械。而此刻取代它位置的是散发着药物异味的绷带。但梅斯罗斯总有办法弥补他被剥夺的，就像他总有办法点燃这根蜡烛。  
蜡烛？  
梅格洛尔干裂的唇角缓缓扬起，为了铁门之外为他们的自由而奔走的人。接下来他用双手拢住火苗，些微的暖意顺着血液从手掌蔓延到四肢百骸。他可以用这份温度筑起一座壁垒，把梦境带来的寒冷阻隔在外。  
他们短暂的分享了这团火光，随后梅斯罗斯吹熄了蜡烛。  
“你知道吗？”一片萦绕着余温的漆黑里，梅格洛尔碰了碰梅斯罗斯的手臂。  
“嗯。”  
“你吹熄蜡烛时候的表情像Tyelpo偷偷吃我塞给他的巧克力，每次只咬一小口，然后恋恋不舍地把剩下的包回锡纸里。”  
“是吗，”梅斯罗斯顶了顶他的右肩，“原来那是你塞给他的啊。”  
他们不约而同轻颤着笑了起来。梅格洛尔开始低声哼唱。隔着数不清的时光，男孩坐在郊野的篝火边，凝视着向黑夜边缘挑衅的火焰，唱出一首金红色的歌。青年的声音和童声重叠在一起。不久后梅斯罗斯沉厚的低音也加入其中。并不存在的光从他们口中涌出，淹没了整个房间。

害怕不是什么可耻的事情。父亲说。  
而我要你看的是火光与黑暗交融的地方。这样你才会明白篝火之所以存在的原因，Kanafinwë。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随手丢一个PTSD大梅，和一个深夜跑过来熊抱他哥的二梅。原作向。

他又坠入了那个暗无天日的牢笼里。  
火光打在粗野开凿出的石壁上，呈现出一片斑驳的暗红，其上遍布烟熏色的烧痕和陈旧的血迹。粗重的呼吸充斥在四壁之内，仿佛不属于任何人。梅斯罗斯保持着蜷缩的姿势，双手抱膝，赤裸而伤痕累累的脊背紧贴在石壁上。而他已经感觉不到疼痛了。  
在呼吸之外，他听到了发自更深处的声音。那是他的心脏在跳动，丈量着时间的流逝和永无止境的痛苦。  
停止吧。他颤抖着说。粗哑的嗓音被恐惧挤压得变形，犹如一道蜿蜒狰狞的伤痕。习惯性地，他咬紧了嘴唇，立刻尝到一股熟悉的铁锈味。他没有再发出任何声音，连呼吸似乎都沉落了下来。  
寂静中，他用了很久才意识到自己正在剧烈地颤抖。然后他忍受着，数年如一日地忍受着，直到一双手穿透重重壁垒，攥住了他的肩膀。

他被人从梦境里拖了出来，犹如溺水者被捞出水面。光，空气，温度，还有皮毛柔软的触感，都回到了他的意识里。另一种纯净的火光在某个地方低柔的燃烧着，室内充盈着安神草的香气。  
另一个人在这里。而他被那个人拥抱着。  
梅斯罗斯抬起手臂，拍了拍那温暖的身躯：  
“我在这里，Kano。”  
梅格洛尔叹息着，把头埋进了他的颈窝里。


End file.
